pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Breath
|released = 8.0.0|lethality = 16|rateoffire = 98|capacity = 80|mobility = 120|cost = 211 (150 on sale).|upgrade = Dragon Breath Up1|Level required = 12}}The Dragon Breath is a Premium weapon introduced in the 8.0.0. update. It is the first form of the Dragon Breath. Appearance The Dragon Breath is a yellow, orange, and red weapon that looks like a tuning fork. The ammo pack is orange and is at the back of the weapon. The handle and grip are brown. At the top of the weapon are three red fins and a purple dragon eye. The nozzle inside is grey and it shoots out a red laser beam. Strategy The Dragon Breath is a laser weapon with a lot of capacity and mobility, this makes it good in almost any situation. Tips *Aim for the head of targets to maximize damage. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. * The Dragon Breath has a long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. * This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. Countering *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *The Dragon Breath has a long reload time. Try to waste the enemies' ammo and attack when he/she is reloading. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as the Dragon Breath offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Be sure to find cover to avoid getting burnt to a crisp (common sense really). *The gun is quite loud, So if you hear a roaring-like sound, stay aware. (It may have a chance to be a false alarm and be a Chainsaw). *If you see a red beam that doesn't disappear after 2 seconds or disappears really quickly, that's a Dragon Breath. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. Upgrades * Dragon Breath Up1 Skins * Golden Dragon Breath, unlocked at Golden League. Appearance * All of the orange (not red orange) details become golden and shiny. Cost * 110 . Theme Dragon themed Supported Maps *Mining Camp Weapon Setups In case of running out of ammo when attacking enemies, use another weapon to help ensure survival before reloading again. Trivia * It was originally called the 'Dragon Beamer'. It was changed before the release of the update. * It was on a voting poll on Facebook. * This weapon resembles the Call of Mini Zombie's Dragon Breath, but the original weapon is purple. * It sounds like the Tiny Chainsaw/Laser Chainsaw when firing, and the reload noise is similar to that of the Sparkly Blaster. * Despite the fact that the shop's description says that it has the area damage effect, it does not actually have area damage. This was fixed in the 10.0.0 update. * The electric emblem on the dragon breath is similar to the emblems on High Voltage, Prototype and other certain plasma weapons. * Multiple changes has been made in this weapon as updates are made: * When originally introduced in the 8.0.0 update, the weapon was classified as a Special weapon. It was changed into a Premium weapon in the 8.2.1 update. *In the 8.2.1 update the priced was raised to 510 . *In the 8.3.0 update the efficiency was nerfed to 18 instead of 30. *In the 9.0.0 update the efficiency was nerfed again to 16 and the price was changed to 211 . *In the 10.0.0 update an upgrade was implemented. * This weapon was originally supposed to have a scope, but it was not implemented. * This and the Plasma Releaser were both made by the same person which is not one of the employees from RiliSoft. Category:Weapons Category:Premium Category:Laser